Something
by khstar
Summary: Kevin has growing feelings for Double D but is unsure of how to act on them or if he wants to. Edd notices Kevin's sudden interest in him and realizes his admiration for his childhood rival is something more. Daily high school life and drama brings the two together. This is a slow building fic so there won't be any smut until the right time but there are cute little moments.
1. Chapter 1

Edd quietly shuffled into the library before Ed or Eddy could notice. Although they were friends they could be a tad bit suffocating at times. Mid-terms were right around the corner and Ed's lack of knowledge in certain subjects was stressing him out. He wanted to help his friend in anyway he could but he got distracted so easily it was all Edd could do to restrain himself from tying the oaf into a chair.

Edd shook his head to dislodge any more thoughts and sat at his usual spot. With a sigh Edd sagged in the chair for a moment before placing down his books. He placed them carefully beside one another and opened them all to the proper pages before pulling out a tattered spiral. Normally they would be in better condition but this particular spiral had been through one to many shenanigans with Eddy.

Flipping through the pages Edd settled on one and continued the notes for his upcoming research paper. The topics the teacher had picked were rather droll but it helped ease Edd's mind that the paper wouldn't be as hard for his friends.

Losing himself to future writing plans he couldn't remember the time he spent jotting things down and highlighting. His study nook was hidden away through a small maze of bookshelves so he was rarely bothered by people or sounds. Eventually Edd found himself nodding off in the quiet space. He'd stayed helping the Ed's late last night and he made it a point to never sleep in class.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but a tugging sensation on his lip suddenly made him jolt awake. Edd wasn't sure if the yelp he heard ringing in his ears was his own or just a figment of his imagination. What he was certain of was that something had tugged on his lips leaving a tingling sensation that lingered for what seemed like ages. Edd blinked trying to clear his groggy mind and found himself focusing on his notes. His poor pencil had been snapped. One half was precariously balancing over his hand and the other had rolled onto his spiral.

'_That's peculiar I don't recognize that handwriting. Is that written over my notes?!' _Finally snapping awake Edd peeked at the deeply scribbled writing over his notes.

'**Double Dweb**

**Come here tomorrow**

**since you seem to be**

**SLACKING'**

Edd stared slack jawed at the writing before heaving a frustrated groan.

"How rude! How utterly barbaric! Ruined, my notes are Ruined!" Edd started to pack his stuff away but he refused to close his decimated notebook. Each time he looked at it, it made him more and more peeved.

"Double D?" A tentative voice sounded from behind the shelves and he turned to find May peeking around a corner. Her blonde hair nearly a foot from the floor at her bent angle.

"Pardon me May I'm terribly sorry for disrupting the sanctity of the library silence." Edd pursed his lips for a moment before continuing to place his things back into his satchel.

"Oh it's no problem Double D I just came to check on you because we have to lock up soon." May sauntered over and watched Edd put his things away.

"Goodness is it that late? I'm sorry May you should have woken me sooner I'm sure James would not approve of you being here so late." Edd finally moved to his spiral. He grimaced at the paper.

'_Kevin no doubt. The only person who would use the word __**dweeb**__._' He carefully grabbed it and systematically closed it. May tried to peek at the words but couldn't make out the jumbled mess.

"Something wrong Double D?" Edd grinned tentatively at the girl. Over the years they had become somewhat close friends.

"Nothing to worry about." Edd put his spiral away and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Did you by chance see Kevin come into the library? Or leave for that matter?" His feet shuffled nervously at the thought of Kevin still hanging around.

"I saw him alright that's why I came to check on you." May clutched the books in her arms for a moment. "I'm not sure where he went but James will find him if he's around." May smiled before turning and leading the way out of the maze. James Mahoney was the school's librarian and May was his appointed assistant. Edd sometimes wondered if May had a thing for him but she never made it a point to tell him so.

As if summoned the tall man appeared at the door smiling at the now bouncy May. "Just grabbing a few things before heading home." May announced. James raised a brow at Edd.

"Taking the Edd with you hmm?" Edd's cheeks heated as May giggled and playfully punched the librarian in the arm.

"Of course not silly I meant these." She held up the books to him and he laughed before corralling them out. Once done locking the door he turned and ruffled the girls hair.

"I'll drive you home." James turned to Edd who realized he'd been staring. "Would you like a ride as well Edd?" The boy stiffened and blushed yet again under the scrutiny of Mr. Mahoney's dark eyes. The man was sort of menacing with his height and wide shoulders.

Before Edd could give an answer something yanked his tie and sent him crashing into another body.

"I'll take him home." Edd found himself half holding onto Kevin's sleeve and face first onto his chest. Looking up he found Kevin sending daggers toward May and Mahoney. Quickly trying to push away from him Edd turned to find James shrug and turn away with May.

"But Doubl-" May peeked at him before James put an arm around her leading her to his car. Edd tried to pull away completely from Kevin but the hold on his tie was making it impossible and demeaning.

"Come now May we don't want your fathers to worry about you."

Edd squirmed and tried to pry Kevin's fingers from his tie. "Kevin let me go this instant! This is absolutely atrocious behavior!" He pushed and jerked until suddenly Kevin turned and began to walk with Edd in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin yanked Double D's tie to shut him up. Surprisingly it only made him louder.

"KEVIN! Let me go! This tie was perfectly pressed before you put your grubby paws on it! If you do not let go I'm going to- I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kevin pulled Edd close finally earning some quiet time. Edd froze in front of him his hands resting on Kevin's in a way that was almost gentle. Double D wheezed from his fight but his eyes never left Kevin's. The school lights bounced off the blue that searched his.

"I-I'll have someone fail you." Edd lifted his chin, "As soon as your grades begin to decline you will no longer be able to attend your sports." Double D pouted and squeezed Kevin's hand unconsciously. It was moments like this that drove him crazy. How he managed to get under his skin without trying was a wonder to Kevin. No matter what he did to try and change how he felt Edd always did something to turn his feelings around. His expression had a laugh come from Kevin making Edd blush and squirm in his grip.

Kevin let his tie go and pushed him by his shoulders. He continued to laugh as Edd began rubbing and straightening his tie.

"I-I could do it! I could simply state that you are cheating." Edd crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder at Kevin. There was that damn face. That adorable face. Kevin found himself laughing once more but he didn't mind.

"Once I'm caught I'd have to fess up huh?" Edd raised a brow curiously eyeing him. "I'd be forced to tell em that you taught me everything I know." Double D was confused in an instant and Kevin rounded him to hop onto his bike.

"What do you mean by that?" Edd raised a hand in thought his lips slowly protruding.

"Your going to tutor me." Kevin smirked as Edd's shoulders slumped.

"Kevin, honestly?!" He groaned and Kevin took the opportunity to grab his wrist.

"Yes now get on." Double D blanched and took a step back. Kevin was pretty much tired of teasing him however and wanted to get home.

"Surely you do not intend to start now?!" If only Edd's mortified expression didn't piss him off. What was the big deal with that? He tutored the Eds all the time why should he get treated any differently than them? Kevin tugged his arm and Edd nearly stumbled onto him.

"Don't worry about it Dork. **Get On**." Double D yelped when Kevin wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him onto the bike. Although Kevin couldn't get him all the way seated Edd scurried into place careful not to touch him. He chuckled bitterly under his breath as he grabbed his helmet.

"Is it really safe to be riding at this late hour? I can walk on my own; surely two-" Kevin shut him up when he shoved his helmet over Edd's head and grabbed both of his arms.

Kick starting the motor he wrapped Edd around him before taking off. Startled, Double D clung to him so tightly Kevin was sure they were practically combined. Kevin savored the moment for as long as he could. He couldn't tell if the tremor he felt was from Edd or his bike. Considering he never felt it before he figured the dork was pretty freaked out.

Once he pulled up to Edd's house he waited for him to pull away but he didn't. Kevin turned to find Double D's face buried in his shoulder.

"Edd?" His hold didn't waver, even the curl of his legs beside Kevin's.

"Y-yes?" Kevin raised a bow as he noticed how much space was left on the seat despite the Edd being on it.

"What are you doing, man?" As soon as the words left his mouth Double D loosened his grip and looked up to him. Once their eyes met Edd turned red and jumped away from him.

"P-pardon me Kevin! I-I was j-just-" Kevin grabbed his helmet and tugged it free. Edd quickly reached for his sock hat and pulled it over his eyes. He tucked it back into place peeking at Kevin with pink cheeks. Those soft blue eyes made him frown. He was too damn cute for his own good. Kevin stepped off his bike and put an arm around the thin boys waist. He instantly froze but Kevin just pulled him off the bike without a word.

"I appreciate the ride Kev-" Edd yelped and yanked away from Kevin when he pinched his ass.

"Go home dork." Kevin crossed his arms as Double D flushed and scurried away.

When the door closed a faint yell could be heard, "Neils I've returned!"

"Stupid cat." Kevin shook his head before turning to push his bike to his house.

He couldn't handle it anymore. Over the years his attraction towards Double D had grown. It was starting to grow into frustration. Every little thing the Ed did set him off until he was wondering how much longer he could hold back.

The redhead strolled into his room and flipped on the stereo. Music blaring he fell into bed with a frown. Earlier he'd meant to look for Double D after practice. After strolling around the school for nearly half an hour he finally found the dork hidden in the deep confines of the library. Uncharacteristically, Edd had been asleep with his school work in front of him.

Kevin stepped toward him preparing to startle the dweeb but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Edd's head was resting partially on his shoulder with his mouth slightly open. His hat was pushed over his eyebrows making stray strands of hair fall over his closed eyes. Kevin stepped over to him and took the pencil resting in his limp hand. He tried to leave the note, and Edd, but his body just wasn't having it. Grinding his teeth he took one look at Edd and leaned over him.

The soft breaths he took and his look of innocence sent Kevin over the edge. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Edd's lips. Cautiously he watched for any signs of waking him and when none came Kevin leaned down once again to kiss him. Double D's lips seemed small under his own and their soft touch made him clutch Edd's chair. Kevin peek at Edd when his lips twitched. His brows furrowed and a hitch in his breath had Kevin deepening the kiss before pulling away. He found himself panting and trying desperately to pull away from the dork. Edd sat with his hand clutching his shirt but Kevin was sure the idiot was still sleeping. Sexually frustrated and just down right pissed off Kevin leaned down to nip Edd's lip. The dork jolted and let out a strangled yelp that had Kevin fleeing.

Kevin couldn't help the heat that rose in his cheeks as he realized what he'd done. The moment he heard Edd bitterly complaining about his notes all the tension in his body eased.

He wished he could relax now but all he thought about was that stupid kiss and the heat from Edd's legs as he clung to him. Kevin groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

He pulled his hat off and threw it on the nightstand. He'd let his hair grow out a bit more but he couldn't stand it touching his neck so whatever didn't fit in his hat was buzzed off. He always wondered how Edd could stand all of his hair. Over the years the small peeking strands grew longer to his mid-back. Occasionally it would hang over his shoulders making the dork look more girlish. The ends of it curled in odd ways but he never seemed bothered by it. Kevin reached for his own hair. Some of it under his hat had curled, probably due to the heat of many practices, but the bit that fell from his cap remained relatively calm.

Kevin's mind tried to wander away from Edd but no matter what he thought about it always came back to him. He turned to punch his pillow but it didn't satisfy his need to pulverize something. Why did he have to have these feelings? He didn't even know if that idiot felt anything at all for him besides fear! He could never tell if Double D was nervous out of embarrassment or if it was because Kevin was so aggressive. What if he hated him?

Kevin groaned, "I'll just have to make the little shit like me!" Kevin turned his stereo up louder as he headed off to take a cold shower refusing to think about Edd anymore.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I have a few chapters written out so far and I can't wait to share them with you! Thanks for the feedback 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry it took a while to post this one. I usually look over them before I post u.u and then I get all um embarassed and what not about them . Hope you like it and sorry if you don't get the references ^^' I plan on using a few of them throught this but I'll give you a heads up. **

**Thanks for reading 3**

* * *

"Eddy do I honestly have to be here for this?!" Edd groaned as he leaning against the cafeteria table. Not only had Eddy kept him up the night before but last night as well. In fact the nefarious little twerp had made him walk all the way over to his house just to help him, _help Ed _with his homework! It was no secret that Eddy was an impatient person but when it came to Ed and math he just went beyond yelling to down right screeching.

"Look Sockhead if you don't want to be here then fine but when Monobrow turns up missing don't look at me!" Edd rubbed his forehead trying to contain his frustration.

"I thought he finished his work last night? Why must we be present now?" Ed in fact was sitting with his nose in a messy fluff of papers muttering to himself.

"Exactly! Ed finished but I didn't have time for myself! If I slack on my grades those cheap skates aren't going to pay for my college and I refuse to bust my ass to go _school_!" Eddy continued to mutter about GPAs and Edd look a seat beside him before he decided to strike the short individual. As soon as Eddy had realized that schools offered scholarships for colleges far away from the cul-de-sac he'd put his nose into the books and hands of any disgraceful cheater he could. While it was endearing that Eddy put forth such an effort it was starting to aggravate Edd. Not that he had anything towards Eddy, no, it was more the fact that schools were so picky. Edd picked out his college a long time ago but the requirements to even be considered for acceptance baffled him. How were young geniuses and prodigies supposed to get noticed? Many famous minds failed school all together or dropped out. Personally he thought that all the extra information they tried to cram into teenage minds was cramping the space for their intended genius. Lucky for him though he found a college that seemed promising and it seemed they looked for more than grades. Personally Edd would rather take classes just to learn and simply to learn not to earn a job. Dreams were dreams though and unfortunately one always had to wake up.

"Nicely, nicely," Ed chuckled under his breath and Edd looked up to see him still looking over his pages.

"What have you got there Ed?" Double D leaned forward on the table trying to peek at the words.

Ed grinned and closed the booklet showing Double D the cover. "Just my new script Double D. I'm going to be a gambling gangster! We even get to gamble in the sewer; there aren't any mutants in it though." Ed frowned and stared at his script for a moment. _Guys and Dolls_. Edd had seen the movie before; in fact it was one of his favorites.

"I have a copy of the movie if you'd like to watch it Ed." Edd lit up once more and laughed.

"Would 'ya? I need to perfect my character and practice." Edd chuckled as the big lug put a fist in the air. "Did you know we sing Double D?"

"Yes, will you be dancing as well?" Double D smiled at the thought of Ed trying to dance on stage. Recalling the intense and rather ridiculous scenes from the movie he held in a cringe.

"Nah, I don't dance much but I have a song just for me! Sit down, sit down, sit dow-"

"Will you two idiots shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Eddy banged the table with his hands and sent a glare at the two of them. Edd leaned on his hand and gave Eddy a hard stare.

"Don't worry Ed, Eddy just likes to rock the boat." Ed laughed loudly and Eddy sent a glare Double D's way.

"Good one Double D."

* * *

The buzzing of the saw soothed Edd. With his lack of sleep it was almost comforting. Shaking his head slightly Double D went over to his latest project and began to rub the surface with sandpaper. Edd put his headphones in and began to softly hum as he got into his work.

This one was a small spice cabinet for his chemistry teacher. She'd paid him a good amount for something so trivial but it made him happy. He wasn't really cut out for a typical job and his parent's sent him enough money to keep any teen happy; but he wanted to do things for himself. Once he finished he grabbed a small knife and began to carve out designs. Double D thought they were pretty; something a woman would certainly like.

Feeling rather proud of himself Edd looked around to rest his hands. His eyes found Kevin first and he realized the baseball captain was staring at him. Kevin blinked for a moment before turning his head toward his blueprints.

For some reason Double D felt as if Kevin had been paying a lot more attention to him as of late. Perhaps it was just his over analytical mind. He'd always kept an eye out for the red head. It started off as a habit caused by Eddy's shenanigans but over the years admiration for the guy grew. Despite his jock social status Eddward noticed Kevin's fondness for sweets, loyalty to his friends and team, and of course his attractive demeanor. He always held himself with such strength even in moments of uncertainty. The man was walking confidence for God's sake and that was one thing Edd admired above all else.

* * *

Once school had finished Edd met up with his friends to demand a hiatus on tutoring for at least 5 days. He hopped Kevin only wanted a little help because Edd was absolutely exhausted.

Ed took his leave towards practice when Jimmy and Sarah showed up. Eddy ranted about some discount dinner he planned to attend _without_ _him_ and Double D found himself mocking the little deviant as he walked into the library.

Edd leaned on the counter with a sigh. A curious May peeked at him from her seat.

"Oh May, please tell me you have an aesthetically pleasing parcel for me?" May giggled and swiveled over.

"Sorry Double D just a bunch of girly books." Frowning he put his hand out. His mind needed to be filled with something other than Eddy's moods and grades of any sort.

"Hand them over May. Anything will suffice at this point." Edd heard a deep chuckle and turned to find Mahoney walking to the desk with a large stack of books. He watched the tall man with a bemused expression.

"_Anything _Eddward?" Edd flushed at the implications in his voice.

"Honestly James your horrid. I confide in you _one_ time and you take it to far!" Mahoney placed his books down as May flew into a fit of giggles. Edd's eyes narrowed. He told May?!

"Those books are great Double D! With such _dreamy _guys." May held her face with a sigh and Edd nearly went cross eyed.

"**You gave those books to May?!** Oh my **Lord **you incorrigible swine! What have you done to her young mind?!" James laughed rich and deep with May cackling along.

"You didn't want them; what was I supposed to do?" How could Mahoney give May that perverted dribble? It was so way beyond any level of romance any girl should be reading!

"I can't believe you two would read that debauched literature Gerta sent me!" Flashes of heated scenes flashed in his mind sending all the heat he had to his face. Clutching his hat he groaned, "I can't believe I read that smut!" The duo laughed more.

"She's got a sequel you know." James remarked with a smirk. If only that information didn't intrigue Edd.

"Aren't you nimrods supposed to be quiet in the library?" Eddward jumped at the clear voice behind him and whirled around.

"M-my apologies Kevin! I was simply dragged into a grotesque conversation that should have never happened." His anger flared once more and he turned towards James. "I just can't believe you! What kind of examp-"

"Stuff it Sockhead we've got a date." Kevin yanked Edd away making May and James' laughter grow.

Mahoney looked straight at Eddward and mouthed, 'Date?' with a wicked smirk. How utterly mortifying! That imbecile would never let him live this down.

Kevin pulled Edd through his usual maze and pushed him into a chair. The bewildered Ed blinked at him as he began to throw things out of his bag. Kevin was wearing a deep orange hoodie that nearly matched his hair. The shirt underneath was teal and it complemented the dark contrast of his jeans. Yes definitely attractive enough but Edd's eyes stayed clear of his face incase he was caught staring.

"I would think you'd have practice Kevin. I didn't expect you so early." Edd tilted his head wondering how Kevin had figured out where he usually sat. Probably just a coincidence he decided. Edd began pulling out his essay items forgetting about his frustrating day. He had to focus now before he could get anymore flustered.

"Nah, coach said I could skip a few. I really need to get this grade up or he won't stop naggin me." Double D pondered that for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what it was like to have another parental figure that wasn't actually your parent but he figured it was at least a little like having a favorite teacher you spoke too. Somehow he doubted Kevin or his teammates could talk deeply with their coach but that was just basic stereotypes kicking in.

"Well what exactly are you having difficulties with?" Edd smiled at Kevin to ease any tensions about starting work. The people he tutored in the past always seemed to tense up at the start of studying. It was a shame how horrid school could stress out their hectic minds and he tried not to become a victim of it himself.

"Chemistry. All that science shit confuses the fuck out of me." Edd's brows furrowed at his words but he leaned over to look at his notes and worksheets. Edd recognized the equations and carefully did a few problems in his head.

"I actually know an easy trick for these if you'd like to learn?" Kevin leaned on his hand staring at the paper. His green eyes looked over it but the hard set in his jaw told Edd he wasn't particularly happy.

"Sure man, whatever." Double D pulled out some clean paper and proceeded to teach Kevin a trick he'd learned to help him with the same problems. He caught on fast and soon was rhythmically solving the problems on his own. Edd quietly admired him once more. Seeing him mutter over problems and write down answers so methodically was downright heavenly.

"I'll look over them when your done if you don't mind." Edd yawned and quickly covered his mouth. "Pardon me, Ed and Eddy had be up late last night." Kevin gave him a pointed look before turning back to his pen. Sleep tugged at the back of his mind and he struggled not to squint his eyes.

"Take a snooze if you want I don't mind." Edd shook his head trying not to give in to the offer.

"No I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair if I just left you to work on your own." Kevin scoffed and Edd looked over at his notes. He decided to rewrite the ones that Kevin had wrote over. He wasn't as peeved about it as he was yesterday; Kevin had made up for it with his offer to drive him home. The words he wrote slipped through his mind as his exhaustion peaked. Soon he found himself once again nodding off.

It was warm in his dreams and it felt wonderful to let his mind rest. It was so nice almost as if someone were holding him. A soft tickle on his lips made him shudder and he swear he felt a hand in his hair. The tickle turned into a push and he felt his mouth open. A warm presence ran across his lips and he tried to figure out what it could be. His slow mind told his eyes to open but they hardly complied. Blinking at a blurry figure he realized he was being kissed. Though it was tender he was still shocked. His heart sped up as he tried to tell his body to move but he was more tired than he originally thought.

"Shh, Edd..." Double D frowned as his mind deciphered the voice.

"K-Kevin? What...?" A hand cupped his face and Edd found himself leaning into it. It all just felt so calm and warm he couldn't help it.

"Nuthin at all dork." Covered in warmth yet again and the gentle caress of another kiss sent Edd back into a complacent sleep.

* * *

**Ps. the song they were referencing is "Sit Down, Your Rocking the Boat" from _Guys and__ Dolls -_bye lovies  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews (someone thinks I'm funny hehehe) I really love them ^^ I like putting my own ideas and spins on the characters. I hope none of the changes bother you in this chapter. **

**Also with my sleepy babies its kind of a fetish of mine so I hope that's ok u.u Plus I love how Edd gets totally crazy zombie when he is tired; there will be more sleepies but not anytime soon that I have thought of O.O**

* * *

Kevin shoved a dazed Edd into his house after he fumbled with the keys. He didn't know what the hell was up with the loser but it was kind of freaking him out.

"I'm t-terribly sorry Kevin." Double D leaned onto the door frame with hood eyes. "It seems my exhaustion level is higher than previously thought." He talked slow and Kevin took a closer look at him. He couldn't tell if his cheeks were pink or if it was just a trick of the light. Edd yawned while raising a hand to his mouth.

"You sure I shouldn't call one of the Dorks to keep an eye on you?" Kevin continued to peer at him curiously as Double D rubbed his yawned on hand over his jeans.

He let out a shrill giggle that ended with a snort. Kevin frowned as Double D hid his face again. He never realized kissing somebody senseless was actually possible. Then again he doubted if the dweeb actually realized what he'd done.

Right after Kevin reassured Edd the idiot fell back asleep. It pissed him off so damn much to be aching over a sleeping dweeb. The least he could do was wake the fuck up and tell him to stop. Kevin had thrown all of Edd's things into his bag and pulled him quickly out of the library. The stupid librarian wanted to make a comment but Kevin shut him up with a glare. Edd wobbled all the way to his bike and Kevin almost used his bag to tie his damn hands in place. As soon as the bike started though the Ed clutched him tightly and didn't let go until Kevin pried his hands off.

"That's certainly not necessary they're the reason why I'm so awfully tired." If only that didn't piss him off.

Something black appeared on Double D's shoulder startling Kevin. Edd simply turned his head as a pair of wary green eyes stared at the ginger.

"Oh hello Neils I'm home." The cat rubbed his head under Double D's chin and he nuzzle him back. Edd slowly leaned his head against his door causing Kevin to frown. _Got damn adorable Dweeb..._

Kevin waited for a moment while Edd's cat turned and jumped back into the house. He realized Edd's eyes were closed when he heard a faint snoring. Smacking a hand on his forehead he took a step towards Double D. He put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. Frowning he looked down as Edd jumped awake.

"Kevin?" The breathy way Double D said his name made a shiver run through his body. Gritting his teeth Kevin turned the dork around and gave him a push.

"Lock the door and go to bed idiot." A wobbly Edd turned his head to stare at Kevin.

"T-thanks for the ride Kevin. Sorry ab-"

"Door. Lock. It." Kevin pointed at the knob to make his point. _Before I go in there and make you do something other than sleep in that damn bed._

Kevin turned and stomped away before he could even elaborate on that thought. Once he was home he repeated his actions of the night before only this time he was way more pissed off and agitated.

* * *

By morning he'd decided not to dwell on the subject. Completely void of emotion he went through the motions of daily school dribble. Once lunch hit he found himself commenting on stupid conversations with his team. Those idiots went through girls like a pack of gum and then they wonder why nothing ever lasts or what their chicks' problem is. He sighed into his empty soda can scanning the large room.

Sure Kevin went through his share of chicks too but at least he wasn't a total dick about it. Some of these guys hounded girls while they were with another girl, and various other fucked deeds. Kevin never promised them something he couldn't or wouldn't do and if he just felt like fucking around he'd say so up front or not even bother.

Kevin's eyes found the Eds and watched as Double D peered at his phone. Eddy was stuffing his face watching his two friends with bored eyes, while Ed kept looking down at a paper before yelling. Double D pointed at him and said something that had him and Ed laughing. Ed turned to Eddy and shoved his papers in his face making Eddy yell some comment about stupid school activities. Looking back at Double D he noticed the dork's eyes widen as he beamed. Still looking at his phone Edd laughed and put a hand up to try and hide his reddening cheeks.

Intrigued and a bit annoyed Kevin got up and made his way to a soda machine that was adjacent to where the Eds sat. Hands in his pockets he stared at the list of drinks while listening to them chatter.

"What's your deal lame brain? What are you gushing over now?" Ed continued to chant some weird phrases about horses or something.

"Oh Eddy it's just the cutest thing! I can't believe the creator of this app is just so adorable! A genius by any means but oh my, just listen to this- 'I have thought a good deal about what to add to this magnificent app of ours and well, to tell you the truth, it appears as though'-"

"Get to the point Sockhead!" Kevin could hear him huff in frustration and it made him grin.

"'My magnum opus is complete. What to'- Honestly Eddy! 'Sincerely, Brooding Developer.'" The Ed huffed again. "Why did you bother asking if you didn't want to know?"

"I wanted to know Double D. I have ta say though my sister is going to be even cuter in tha play; Sarah said that." Double D giggled before asking which part she played. Kevin took the moment to pick a damn soda already and high tail it outta there.

"Oh really? She does have a very, erm, boisterous voice and personality but personally I think Skye is my favorite character. Sue me." A giggle came forth again and Kevin went to lean against the other side of the soda machine doubting the Eds saw him at all. He peered at Edd and found pink cheeks once again. Maybe he just thought the idiot was cute because he acted like a girl? He honestly couldn't figure out why he felt so drawn to him. Ed leaned over the table and laughed loudly.

"That's ok Double D. Sue me, sue me~" In a deep voice Kevin had never heard before Ed began to sing. It sent the dork into a fit of giggles that Eddy overlooked with a smug smile.

"What can~ you do me?" Double D began to sing along in a sweet voice that had Kevin biting his lip. "I love you." Kevin took off as the dorks began to laugh again. _Damn cute bastard!_

Almost as if his ears were trained to them though he heard them continue on. "You sing good Double D! I should have made you go with me." Double Dweeb chuckled.

"Oh please Ed its nothing compared to the sweet baritone of Sinatra." He sighed. "Oh! That reminds me I brought the movie for you! I hope..." Kevin turned sharply out of the cafeteria to bump into an aqua bundle.

"Watch where you're going dum-" Kevin grabbed onto Nazz's arm and gently pulled her up. "Oh Kevin. That was so uncool you know you're like damn steamroller." They both bent to pick up her dropped belongings and he looked for any signs of spilt coke on her.

"Sorry man, my bad." Nazz peered up at him. Over the years her hair had grown more but she liked to dye the ends a pretty shade of brown that made her look like some kind of dessert.

"Where you goin?" She raised a brow at him tucking her books onto her chest.

"Nowhere." He shrugged looking away. She got on her tiptoes to narrow her eyes at him.

"Oh really~" He tsked at her before taking a swig of his drink.

"Really. Now scram." He frowned looking at her. She had a aqua colored shirt on that showed a peachy tank underneath with ease. The shirt was big on her but somehow managed to make her look kind of suave maybe it was the large belt she had wrapped around her middle. She wore a baggy set of black pants and aqua sandals. How the hell she walked in those he had no idea. Her foot rubbed the floor for a moment before she began to walk past him. He sagged with relief and was about to walk away when she snagged his arm and began to pull him from the cafeteria. "Nazz!"

She dragged him to the damned library of all places but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from her. She'd been one of his closest friends since he first moved to Peach Creek and he could never bring himself to make her too upset. She dumped him in a chair by a set of windows and he frowned looking out into the parking lot of the school.

"Spill dude what's bugging you?" He frowned at her but didn't say anything for a while.

"How do you know something's bugging me?" Nazz rolled her eyes.

"Because you got that baby pout on your face." She made fish lips that had him frowning more. "Come on just tell me what's wrong now because you know if you don't you'll be back _later_." Kevin stared at her for a moment before getting up and peeking over and behind shelves.

"I gatta ask you somethin." He sat down but his body was tense. She raised a brow at him giving the cue to continue. He turned his eyes back to the window wondering how to go about this whole situation for the millionth time. Finally taking a breath he asked, "Do you ever think about a certain chick a lot?" Nazz's brows furrowed as she thought and leaned forward.

"Whada mean think about a lot? In what way?" She stared at him for a moment but there was no way he was going to say anything more. "You mean **that **way?" She raised a brow then frowned. "Yeah of course I do. I think all chicks do but I mean it's like natural to think someones pretty or whatever. Do guys think about other guys like that? I've always wondered you know-" Frustrated Kevin pulled on the hair that stuck out of his cap.

"No Nazz not like that I mean... When you're getting into a girl do you think about them all the time?" He flushed trying desperately not to sound like a fool.

"Well yeah! It's just like any other crush. I start daydreaming about them and thinking about all the fun stuff we could do together if you know what I mean. You can't get them out of your head no matter what and you always look for them in a crowd." She laughed and Kevin sank in his chair with slumped shoulders. "Is that a big deal or something? What's that got to do with anything? I thought you knew what I liked Kev did you forget?" Kevin groaned and put his face in his hands. This was just too much. How on earth did this happen?!

"Nazz... I don't know what... Ugh. Fuck!" Nazz looked at him with wide eyes when he banged his hand on the desk. "Look I don't know how this happened or what the fuck but damn it Nazz... I... I think..." She leaned over the table and grabbed his hands.

"Oh Kev don't tell me..." Her wide eyes softened and a smile spread across her face. "You have a crush don't you?" He frowned at her happiness unsure of how to feel about all of this at the moment.

"I-I guess..." She patted his hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is it one of your team mates? Or like a teacher? I remember my first crush was a teacher she was so hot, she had this-"

"Naazzz, no. It's not either one. Don't worry about who it is." His face burned hot as flashes of Double D played in his mind. That stupid gap, his hat, and damn it all that laugh. "Just worry about what the hell I'm going to do about it and how you're going to help me." Nazz nodded a serious look coming over her face.

"Right! First off you gatta find out if he's into the same things if you know what I mean and then you just gatta tell him straight up! I know it's proba-"

"No damn it I don't mean help with that! I mean help me get this shit outa my head!" Nazz gave him a funny look.

"Kevin you can't just run from your feelings. There's no way around a crush dude unless you plan on replacing the guy with another guy. The only way to get over a crush is to find a new one." Nazz leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Really though its almost impossible to get over a crush unless they reject you somehow." Rejection? Fuck that! He'd be damn if he'd tell the Ed how he felt just to be rejected. No there had to be a way around all this without him or anyone else finding out. A new person. A new chick! He had to find someone else to get his dick up or he was going to strangle someone; maybe himself.

"Nazz? May have you seen Nazz?" The loud rounded voice couldn't be missed.

"We saw her go towards the windows Ed. Hi Double D!" May yelled making her small slur show through. Kevin's fists balled and he looked toward the opening in the shelves the idiot was bound to come through. What the hell was Ed doing looking for Nazz?!

"Hello May, James, you two wouldn't happen to know if I left my pen here yesterday would you? Or perhaps how..." Double D trailed off as his voice quieted and Kevin found himself leaping up from his seat. He hated that got damn librarian! Every time he saw him he was glancing at the dork or May or Nazz! Fucking horn dog.

"Not sure about your pen but I was wondering if Kevin slipped you a suspicious drink last night." Kevin's blood boiled and he stormed off in search of the asswhole who dared talk shit about him.

"So Kevin took me home? I was simply tired! You know how I get when I'm exhausted. Surely..." He did, did he?! Fuck that!

"Double D is like a little baby. Cooing until he is in bed!" Kevin found Ed rubbing his dork's hat. Double D's cheeks were a bright red and he pulled on the edges of his hat to hide the evidence.

"It's your fault! If it weren't for you and Eddy's frivolous behavior perhaps I wouldn't have fallen asleep trying to help Kevin with _his_ homework." Double D looked up to Ed with a pout while May and the librarian looked on. There was that fucking librarian observing Edd with _affection,_ he was sure of it. Dark blue eyes looked his way and a smirk spread across his face. Damn cocky mothe-

"Here's Kevin now. How's your day going Kevin?" He glared at the ass before walking up behind Edd and grabbing his arm.

"Stuff it dick." Double D jumped and looked up at him in alarm. Kevin ignored the smaller teen to look eye and eye with Ed. "This dorks mine until my grades are up got it?" The big Ed peered at him curiously before smiling. His hair was a little longer curling in strange directions and his monobrow had been waxed but obviously not in a while considering the strands of hair that peeked around the edges. His hair was considerably lighter than Kevin's but still orange. He wore a large jacket most of the time but his shirts were usually some odd graphic design of some old movie.

"Sure Kevin. I gatta practice for the play anyway; the early bird catches the worm." Talking nonsense like always the Ed turned away and looked over shelves as Nazz made her way over to the group.

"But Ed your school work! If you get behind on your grades you could fail!" Double D subconsciously tried to shrug away from Kevin but he wasn't letting go. He turned to raise a brow at him and Kevin glared down at the pipsqueak.

"Nazz! Double D and I were looking for you! He brought a tape we could watch to study for the performance." The lug laughed and Nazz peeked up at him. She was nearly as short as Double D.

"A VHS? Retro~" Nazz batted her eyes up at the idiot and he held in a groan.

"Yes, Nazz, I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to have a viewing party? I do have a VRC, and Ed as well, but I'm not sure if you did so I wanted to offer to show you the movie." Edd raised his hand to call her attention and Nazz raised a brow at Kevin. He narrowed his eyes daring her to say anything.

"I don't have one but I'd love to have a party! Mind if I invite the other cast members?" Nazz walked over in between the Eds still peering at Kevin.

"Certainly! It's hard to find a good copy of this movie now at days and if I'm correct the play is only in a few weeks. We could have it at my house I don't think anyone but Ed would be keen on hanging around in his room for very long." Nazz laughed while Ed frowned.

"The other man's treasure is mine Double D all the booty for me." Double D smiled showing off the gap in his teeth.

"Yes, yes of course Ed we wouldn't want you throwing anything out on our behalf." He waved a hand at him as Ed shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kevin watched on in wonder as the small group continued to chatter about plays and parties. Eventually he let go of Edd to fold his arms over his chest. The librarian stared at him with his head resting on a hand. His little minion May chattered along with the rest of them but all the while he stared at Kevin.

Eventually it ticked him off enough to make a comment, "What the hell are you staring at freak?" The man shrugged his blue eyes closing briefly as the room quieted.

"Kevin that was unbelievably rude!" He glared down at the sockhead tension rising in his jaw.

"What's it to you?" Double D frowned his back straightening as he looked up to Kevin.

"James is the librarian he's simply chaperoning us and he's a friend of mine so please refrain from being so _crude_." _**James**_ _pfft what a little shit getting them all to like him!_

"_Crude_? This dudes _crude_. Eyeballing all of you!" His eyes turned toward the man in question. Caramel hair fell over his eyes as he tried to hold in a smile.

"Kev that's so not true. Mr. Mahoney is a nice guy." Nazz crossed her arms looking up at him. _Not her too damn it._

"That's what he wants you to think!" Throwing his hands up he groaned.

"Surely Kevin you're over thinking things; we know him quite well." That was it. He glared at the man who was holding his stomach and trying desperately not to laugh. He reached around and grabbed Nazz and Edd before swinging them to walk out the doors. Shocked at first neither of them said a word as they walked down the hallway.

"Dude what the _hell_?!" Nazz and Edd looked up at him with confused and angry faces.

"Kevin I was planning on spending the rest of our lunch hour in the library..."

"Uh, yeah same here!"

Kevin scoffed, "Well now you're spending it with me."

* * *

Kevin spent the rest of his lunch sitting with his dorks on the bleachers outside. They animatedly talked about party plans for this weekend. Kevin never noticed the two knew each other so well. Anytime he saw Double D he was head first into a book or his locker. He was usually crowded by the other two Eds so how on earth did him and Nazz hit it off? He knew May had talked with him often but they usually hid out in the library to keep away from her crazy sisters.

"Hey Double D I have to ask you something." Nazz scooted close to him on the bench and Edd absently put a piece of candy into his mouth. Kevin had been watching him put the little pieces through his gap and couldn't deny how cute it was.

"Yes?" Kevin grew tense watching the two from above a higher seat. He wondered if they even remembered he was there. She wouldn't give him away without realizing would she?

"Do you think Marie still has a thing for you?" Her cheeks lit up as Edd blinked. His brows furrowed as he thought.

"Well to tell you the truth I haven't seen her lately." Edd pulled on the edges of his hat a nervous habit of his. "May said she hardly comes to school anymore because she tours cities with her band... Last time we conversed though she did imply that her feelings had not changed." Edd's cheeks flared as Nazz deflated. He quickly waved his hands to get her attention. "But I'm quite certain she was kidding! Partially certain..." Edd bit his knuckle as he looked over at Nazz. There was nothing Kevin could say so he simply watched his friend be comforted by Edd. At least he wasn't lying to her. Double D patted Nazz on the shoulder but Kevin could see the dork didn't really know what to do.

"You think she'll come back for a rest soon? I mean cities change people right?" He nodded.

"Most certainly! She always returns. Though it may not seem like it she cares for her sisters though I'm not quite sure where Lee is they won't speak of her..." Nazz put a hand on Edd's shoulder.

"Thanks man." Edd smiled at her showing his small gap, the relief in his eyes apparent.

"Not a problem, and if you'd like I could ask May for her number. Though May does say she hardly answers and loses her phone often." Nazz squealed.

"You'd do that for me? Oh Double D you're the greatest!" She leaned over to hug Edd who sat confused for a moment before placing his arms around her. He looked up to Kevin with pink cheeks and Kevin laughed. He obviously had no social skills without the Eds.

"You guys are a bunch of saps." Nazz peeked up at him without letting go of Double D.

"Says you miste-"

"Stuff it Nazz." He narrowed his eyes at her and she blinked at him for a moment before pulling away from Edd. She looked him over and he gave her a confused look. She gave a suspicious look to Kevin who put a menacing hand on his knee. Nazz smirked and quickly rubbed a hand over Edd's hat making it fall over his eyes. She giggled as he frowned at her straightening it and the hair underneath with a finger.

Kevin leaned back on the bleachers with a sigh and looked at the sky for the remainder of their break.

* * *

**Hoope you liked it! I really love all the reviews so don't be shy 3 also if you wanna talk to me or see a bunch of KevEdd feel free to follow me on Tumblr- khstar126nmp ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a while to get out. I debated on rewriting it all together but I didn't YD I like it so that is all that matters in the end u.u**

**I'm trying to show the differences between Kevin and Edd's daily life u.u Of course due to recent events they aren't the normal daily as they were but it's as normal as they can get without being to droll.**

**I was wondering if anyone would read this fic if I didn't strictly stay with KevEdd all the time. I have a few other ideas for other characters like Johnny and Plank, the Kankers, Nazz, ect. but I wasn't sure if you would mind me putting them randomly into this fic- So _Please_ I would like to know so I can plan on writing ahead more and if you don't like that idea and most don't like it then I will post them separately but still "connected" to the story**

**Sorry I rant I lot! Anyway I'll hush now babes and let you read. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Edd softly hummed to his music as he put on the finishing touches to the spice cabinet. He wished he had better knobs but he'd have to make due with wooden ones. If anything his teacher could switch them out later. The cabinet had a lovely top piece; the two ends curled into one another almost making a heart. Though it really was only for decoration he thought it was the best part about the little cabinet.

"Finally done with your stupid box?" A brown haired individual leaned over his work table looking over Edd's cabinet.

"Yes." Double D could already sense the stupidity of bullying start. After years of being antagonized by idiotic peers it was something he learned to deal with and not take to heart.

"Make it for your boyfriend or something, fag?" Edd subconsciously rubbed the leg of the cabinet as he looked at the burnette's sneer.

"Actually it's for Mrs. Sakofsky her old one broke and I offered to make another." One more student walked over as a laugh came forth from his friend.

"Teacher's pet!" The two student's laughed loudly as a few other classmates joined in.

"What the hell is it supposed to be for? A snack cabinet for rats?" Edd frowned as he looked on with discontent as the two fellows looked over his cabinet.

"It's a spice rack." He was starting to get more agitated by the second as they ran their hands over it. How dare they touch it if they obviously disliked it! Stupid dirty little hands might leave smudges or some sort. He couldn't make a move to shoo them away though otherwise he'd risk more torment.

"A spice rack?" Boisterous laughs ensued throughout the classroom and Edd fought the growing heat in his face. Embarrassed and enraged he tried not to grit his teeth.

"Leave the guy alone man." Kevin's voice broke through the commotion and Edd's heart thumped. People hardly stood up for him. The two classmates sent a glare behind him no doubt directed at Kevin.

"Tsk, you got a problem Kevin?" Double D heard the distinct sound of a chair sliding across the floor.

"Maybe you do. Got a damn problem with the dweeb's shit just because you can't make something like that for your mom?" The brunette put a finger on the nice curve in Edd's cabinet. Edd's heart dropped when he pulled back on the cabinet forcing it to lean precariously over the edge of his table.

"If I made shit this girly my mother wouldn't be happy she'd be worried." He stared down at Edd no doubt getting what he wanted out of his pained expression.

In a flash the brunette was thrown away and a hand grabbed the side of his cabinet. Eddward's eyes shot up to see Kevin push the other student away while holding his cabinet in place. His heart leapt at the handsome sight of Kevin. Though he held a frown the determined look in his eyes gave Edd butterflies. But if he was right, Eddward was sure that most of the students in the class were teammates of his! Why on earth would Kevin want to stand up for him in the first place and against his teammates of all people?

"You got a got damn problem Ben take it up with me." Kevin's teammate glared at him as he leaned on the edge of the table across from Edd's.

"What's your deal Kevin?" Edd's cabinet was shoved into his chest as Kevin leaned over the table.

"You are obviously." Double D blinked in surprise as he clutched his tiny woodwork. He'd never seen Kevin so pissed at anyone besides Eddy before. To see him standing up for him was almost invigorating. Still he didn't want to cause trouble for Kevin in the long run.

"Kevin it's hardly nec-" Kevin turned his head to glare at him.

"Stay out of it Dork." Well there went his admiration. Edd sulked silently as Kevin turned back to the two idiots sending glares around

"Tsk, whatever man." Almost as if cued the bell rang cutting through the tension as chairs scraped the floor. The boys walked away and Kevin watched them walk out before standing away from the table.

Eddward wasn't really sure what to do with himself after the whole ordeal. Normally he'd get picked on and just sit through rude comments but for once someone got angry on his behalf. Not that Eddy or Ed had never done it before but it was different coming from someone like Kevin. Someone who definitely had no ties to Edd.

"Um Kevin?" The ginger looked down on him for a moment before scoffing and turning away.

"Not now Dweeb." Kevin went for his backpack and left without a second glance in his direction.

Eddward slumped over his cabinet as he looked after Kevin's shadow. Perhaps he was looking too closely but Edd had thought that maybe Kevin was starting to offer a friendship of some sort to him. Maybe he was just mistaking it for human kindness.

With a sigh Edd left the class with his spice rack in his arms. He delivered it to his teacher who responded with praises and a tip he modestly tried to refuse. Meeting up with an energetic Ed and Eddy had him in somewhat high spirits but he couldn't displace the feeling of bitterness that Kevin had left.

He couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place no matter what he did to distract his mind.

* * *

Changed Edd sat beside the school pool. The sloshing of water always seemed to soothe him. He almost regretted taking the class but it took the place of a regular PE course so he couldn't complain.

A sudden shove sent him face first into the water. Quickly blowing out air he used the force to swim to the other side of the pool. Once he surfaced he glared at the moronic fools laughing at him. Being an athletic course most of the usual jocks were in it as well. That included some of the fools who were bothering him in wood shop.

Edd carefully made sure his swimming cap was still clipped correctly to his head. He hated wearing it but he needed it for protection. During one of his summer excursions he'd booked a large suite in the larger cities and he'd had a large enough tub to submerge himself in. It was nice being able to feel his hair flow around him for once. In all it was a good weekend that had him reeling from culture shock. He never realized just how introverted he was until then and ever since he made it a point to try and be a bit more social.

Nothing would ever make him be social with mind numbing bullies though. Well, perhaps besides Kevin but he didn't really seem like a bully. All the years he spent chasing after the Eds was justified for the most part and Edd couldn't blame him for that. Hell he'd commend him for that. Kevin had the backbone of a bull it seemed and he never let anyone walk over him like Edd did.

He really admired his aggressive behavior because it was something Edd never really had unless he was with the Eds or alone and that was saying a lot.

Losing himself in the pool Edd didn't realize the jocks were up to something until a blue object hit him square in the face. They'd thrown a chlorine ball at him of all things. Quickly diving under water Edd shook his head to try and aleve the pain but as soon as he surfaced more balls were chucked his way forcing him to get out of the pool. As predicted one of the various objects hit his nose just right sending an alarming amount of blood running out.

"Oh shit!"

"I'm out!"

The imbeciles scattered at the sight of a small pool of blood forming by Edd's feet. He honestly didn't know why his nose chose to be so dramatic but it couldn't be changed.

With a hand cupped under his face Edd shuffled to the locker rooms. Finally reaching a sink he leaned over and stared at his blood soaked hand.

"How utterly revolting." Turning the water on he washed his hands and face though his nose was still dripping slightly. He leaned over the drain and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. Gently shoving tissue paper into his nose he headed off to change. Double checking the empty back end of the locker room he ducked into a stall before pulling off his swimming cap. He wrung out his hair and wrapped it in a small towel he kept in his gym bag. Going about his usual routine he almost missed the sound of a door opening.

"Einstein you in here?" Eddy's voice rang out in the quiet room and it was followed by Ed calling his name.

"Yes. It's just you two correct?" He could hear them shuffling toward him and he quickly rubbed his hair with the towel.

"Uh, yeah. Who else would it be? Hurry up you're going to get me yelled at by jabber jaws."

Edd pulled his hat on before opening the door. Suspicious eyes had him stopping though.

"What the hell?!" Edd jumped at the sudden yell and Ed lunged for him.

"What?" Ed was particularly warm on his still cool skin. The big oaf nuzzled his cheek like his cat. A little alarmed by the sudden affection though he looked to Eddy.

"Your got damn face that's what!" Edd had completely forgotten about his nose!

"I-it's nothing! Ed please! I have to get my things." Double D quickly put a hand to his nose and tried to squirm out of Ed's grip.

"A kiss from mommy will make it better Double D." Edd sent an annoyed look at Ed before he slipped out of his arms. He knew the lug was trying to be considerate but if he held him for much longer Eddy was sure to coddle or curse him ten times worse.

"It's nothing I swear."

Eddy's arms crossed as he frowned. "Then why the hell do you have two bloody tampons hanging from your nose?!" His cheeks flared has he threw his swimming items in his bag.

"They're Tissues!" Edd took a slow breath before taking the tissues out and grabbing his bag of things. "Let's just go before we **are **late." He grabbed a spare tissue to hold under his nose as they walked out, Eddy complaining all the way.

"I still gatta get my stupid book." Eddy mumbled under his breath the entire way but as long as he wasn't yelling at Edd he was fine. The three walked as one as they'd done for the majority of their life; despite making new friends they were always constant.

"Hey Double D after lunch the theater decided to postpone the play till after midterms. If we don't get our grades up we can't act with them. It is a cruel punishment." Ed slumped his shoulders and Double D couldn't help but laugh.

"That is customary Ed. In that case perhaps we should have that party after the tests as well?" Ed turned to grab him by the shoulders.

"No, no! We need relief from this deming torture that is school life Double D!" Ed shook him gently but it was enough to sent a small amount of blood from Double D's nose. He quickly put a tissue under it as he laughed. "If we don't rest our minds from the brain washing the mind control methods will take hold of our weak subconscious and then we will all be turned into co-"

"Hey Edboy, why are you shaking your friend like a headless chicken?" Ed stopped and stared past Double D for a moment before opening his mouth. When no words came forth Double D turned and stared up at Rolf. Over the years he'd grown larger and gotten darker, in fact so had Ed but no where near Rolf.

"Umm..." Ed continued to stare as Rolf walked over with a large smile. He laughed and slapped Ed on the back causing his hold on Double D to loosen.

"The eggplant are soon to be ripe for the picking, Nincompoop. Will you be ready this weekend?" A sudden jerk had Edd being pulled away from the two and into Eddy.

"Check out Lumpy," he whispered holding in his laughter. Double D stared at a gaping Ed as Rolf carried on about the plants they planned to harvest. The dark haired farmer had an arm around Ed as he talked about the various types of dishes his family would make before selling the bulk of their crop. Ed looked almost small in comparison to the broad chested male and still unable to speak Ed open and closed his mouth like a fish until Rolf departed. "You're a hoot Ed!" Eddy laughed openly as soon as Rolf was out of sight.

"Um, Ed are you ok?" Double D peered at his friend as a frowning Ed turned to him and grabbed his shoulders again.

"I have practice Double D!" He shook him making Edd's head spin. "I can't go if I have practice or-or I can't go to practice! What do I do?!"

"Just tell Rolf you have to come at another time. For the love of God stop shaking me!" Double D grabbed his arms trying to hold onto something.

"B-but Double D!"

Eddy yanked Ed's hands away, "Cut it out Monobrow we gatta get to class!" Grabbing them both Eddy proceeded to tug them towards class mumbling about the situation as they went.

* * *

Sneaking past May and James, Edd found himself staring at the back head of a ginger. The bulky figure stretched for a moment causing a few concerning pops to sound. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and made the most adorable yawn Edd couldn't help but smile. Rushing over Double D plopped into the chair next to his.

"My apologies Kevin I did not expect you so early."

"It's whatever dork. I have problems just like yesterday so I don't need you yet." Edd laughed at the crude remark. For some reason it made gave the impression of weird satire.

Shaking it off he began to pull out his things. "If you don't mind then I'll be starting on an essay."

"Hm? Yeah just don't fall asleep or I'll leave you here next time." Suddenly recalling, or not recalling, that Kevin had taken him home yet again Edd cringed.

"Good Lord I completely forgot." Kevin shot him a glare that had Edd straightening instantly. "I'm so terribly sorry Kevin! I hope it wasn't to much of an inconvenience. To be honest I don't remember half of what happened." Kevin frowned and flicked his pen back and forth between his fingers.

"It was no big deal really but it was really freakin' weird." Double D blushed horribly at the incorrigible actions he must have committed. He didn't remember falling asleep but he remembered clinging to Kevin desperately on his bike. How mortifying he hardly remembered walking into his own house!

Obviously done with the subject Kevin turned back to his paper leaving Edd to ponder on his own. After a while of listening to Kevin's quiet murmuring Edd put his headphones in. Turning the music low he quietly listened to '_Eight Days a Week_' while starting on his rough draft.

Listening to The Beatles reminded him of his parents. They used to sing the songs to him during his childhood. He recalled several discussions between his Mother and Father about the various meanings or thought invoking lyrics. '_Don't Let Me Down_' had him glancing at Kevin. He was still reeling from the woodshop incident no matter how many times he tried to think of other things. Currently Kevin was biting on the end of his pencil and Edd had to hold back making a remark about the disgusting end of an eraser. Still the furrow in his brow was very similar to the one he had when he was holding onto Eddward's cabinet. The sneer on his face was replaced with a frown making Kevin seem rather adorable instead of viciously se- No! He simply couldn't go there presently.

Turning his face down once more Edd turned up his music and shuffled his tracks. He focused on the lyrics until his mind had been safely removed from the subject.

...

"Edd..." Looking up to Kevin he pulled out a headphone.

"Hm?" Kevin tapped his pen onto the table clearly annoyed.

"Dude, can you be quiet?" Confused Edd pursed his lips in thought. His mind was still reeling from his essay and future sentences he was trying to construct. "You've been singing for, like, the past 10 minutes."

"I-I have?" Burning Edd looked anywhere but at Kevin as he put his headphones away quickly. Surely he hadn't! Dear Lord his mind was deteriorating.

"Just come look this over dweeb." Kevin groaned rubbing his hand over his eyes.

Getting up Double D fumbled out, "I'm so sorry Kevin. I didn't realize my-" Kevin yanked his arm abruptly causing him to trip over his feet. He caught Edd by the waist as Edd's free hand instinctively landed on his shoulder. Edd found his heart had stopped for a moment as he stared into Kevin's green eyes. Squinting Kevin looked over Double D's face for a moment.

"What's on your face?" Instantly trying to cover it Edd felt around unsure of what he meant. A smudge perhaps?

"What do you mean?" Pushing his hand out of the way Kevin rubbed a finger by Edd's nose. Pain had Double D yelping in surprise. In a moment he remembered the jocks from earlier and twisted away from Kevin.

"I-I just remembered something!" Cheeks burning furiously Edd threw his things in his bag and tried to leave. Kevin had saved him once already today and put himself in, no doubt, a bad place with his teammates. Eddward couldn't stand the thought of Kevin standing up for him yet again. He wasn't quite sure if it was for Kevin's benefit or for the sake of Edd's weak image.

"I'm sorry!" Edd expertly wiggled free from another of Kevin's grabs and made a break for it before he could figure out how much a dork he really was.

"Hey!" Sprinting as only Edd could he made it to a back exit. "**Edd**!"


End file.
